Suspiro
by tyna fest
Summary: Cuando despierto con la débil luz del frío amanecer del invierno, enredado entre las sábanas, completamente solo y desnudo, suspiro. Suspiro porque me doy cuenta de que te has ido. Suspiro porque el agradable calor que dejaste en mi cama ya no está, Kise. Ese calor reconfortante. Único. Ha desaparecido junto a ti.


**¡Hola!**

Aquí os traigo un nuevo one-shot de otra de mis parejas favoritas: **Kise y Kasamatsu** :) Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos pero he disfrutado. Mucho. Tanto que me ha sabido a poco. Estos dos juntos me encantan y consiguen que salga a la luz mi vena romántica. ¡Espero que os guste!

**Recomendación musical: **Birdy-Wings.

**DISCLAIMER: **Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Y ahora...os dejo con la lectura ;)

* * *

**SUSPIRO**

Cuando despierto con la débil luz del frío amanecer del invierno, enredado entre las sábanas, completamente solo y desnudo, suspiro. Suspiro porque me doy cuenta de que te has ido. Suspiro porque, pese a que esperaba que algo así ocurriese, una parte de mí se aferraba inútilmente a que cuando abriese los ojos, te encontraría a mi lado. Suspiro porque el agradable calor que dejaste en mi cama ya no está, Kise. Ese calor reconfortante. Único. Ha desaparecido junto a ti.

Exhalo profundamente y bajo los párpados despacio, intentando olvidar lo imbécil que he sido. Hace incontables meses que estamos en esta situación. En un tira y afloja constante que nunca parece terminar.

No sé por qué dejé de verte como a un simple compañero de equipo pero si no estabas ahí, echaba en falta algo. Era como si me hubiesen encerrado en una habitación completamente vacía, carente de estímulos o algún sentimiento. Para mí eras, eres y serás indispensable. Como el respirar, el comer o el dormir. Sufro en los partidos cuando tus estúpidas fans vienen a verte y también lo hago si lloras o te hundes, como aquella vez que perdimos contra la academia Tōō en la Inter-Middle. De hecho, a partir de ese día, supe demasiadas cosas. Que en realidad no te veía como a un compañero o un buen amigo. Que sentía algo más por ti. Y que yo era un puto cobarde por no admitirlo.

Porque aun habiendo descubierto mis sentimientos, me quedé en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Tanto que llegué a acostumbrarme a estar así. Tanto que empecé a sentirme conforme con una simple amistad que no iría más allá de eso.

Porque en el fondo, tenía pánico.

Pánico a acercarme un poco más a ti y que todo se fuese a la mierda. Pánico porque estaba al corriente de que tú habías tenido alguna que otra novia antes de conocernos. Porque sabía que habías follado aunque no fueses proclamándolo por ahí a los cuatro vientos.

Esas cosas se notan. Se perciben. Se sienten.

Pensaba que te olvidaría con el paso de los días, de las semanas, de los meses quizá. Que mi cuerpo se acabaría rindiendo y dejaría de necesitarte, pero no fue así.

Como cada año, llegó el otoño. Y un día que en un principio iba a ser normal y absurdamente rutinario, me besaste sin previo aviso en el vestuario, para luego, como si hubieras visto el fantasma de tu propia sombra, apartarte y marcharte, aterrado como el crío que eres, dejándome solo y con más dudas de las que ya tenía.

Estuvimos sin hablar durante mucho tiempo. Yo sabía que tú necesitabas comprender. Madurar para entender y reconocer tus sentimientos porque, después de todo, existían en algún lugar de tu corazón. Lo supe cuando noté la calidez de tus labios fundiéndose con los míos. Lo supe por cómo te aferraste a mí en el momento en que, impetuosamente, me empujaste contra una de las taquillas del vestuario por primera vez. Y esa, precisamente es una de las razones por las que ahora estoy en mi cama, completamente solo. Porque no has llegado a madurar. Porque tú también eres un puto cobarde. Porque no has tenido el valor suficiente como para dar la cara y enfrentarte a los demás. Porque sabes que habrá problemas si el resto descubre la verdad.

Ha habido más veces a parte de la primera. Claro que las ha habido, joder. Todos los días tenemos algún que otro roce después de los entrenamientos. Nos besamos. Nos metemos mano. Follamos las tardes lluviosas que vamos a tu casa, asegurándonos de que no hay nadie. Pero cuando nuestros amigos están presentes, tu expresión cambia por completo. Te vuelves frío y carente de emociones, con los ojos vacíos y opacos como cuando jugamos contra un duro oponente. Y ya no me miras ni me sonríes como lo haces cada vez que nos quedamos solos. Lo haces como si no nos conociéramos. Como si nunca hubiera existido nada entre nosotros.

Yo estaría dispuesto a ir al fin del mundo si con eso consiguiera que no te apartases de mí. A enfrentarme a tus padres y a los míos. A mandar a la mierda a todos los que intentasen jodernos. Por ese mismo motivo te traje aquí anoche. A mi casa. A mi habitación. Al lugar que refleja lo que soy. Al lugar en el que nadie más, aparte de ti, ha podido entrar.

Vuelvo a soltar un suspiro pero esta vez, noto como las saladas lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas, humedeciéndome la piel. Es tan molesto. Tan insoportable el hecho de sentirme así. _Yo te quiero, joder_. A pesar de que seas un crío inmaduro. A pesar de que te hayas marchado sin despedirte y sin hacer ruido para que no me despertase. Porque sé… que en realidad sentimos lo mismo.

Tú me necesitas. _Me quieres._ Me amas desesperadamente_._ Y estoy seguro de que cuando pasen los días, volverás a acercarte a donde yo esté. Regresarás a mí y me perseguirás una y otra vez cuando nadie nos vea hasta que decida perdonarte.

Estás obsesionado. Totalmente enganchado. Soy una droga para ti como tú lo eres para mí.

Pero yo empiezo a sentirme débil y cansado. Agotado de tener que sufrir este dolor que no se disipa. Hastiado de experimentar miedo. Miedo a que llegue el día en que no quieras volver a mirarme, a besarme, a acariciarme como nadie más lo ha hecho.

A veces me dan ganas de alzar la mano para agarrarte de la camisa y confesarte todo. Para decirte que no quiero que vuelvas a dejarme solo. Pero siempre, como un idiota, termino quedándome en silencio. Sin palabras que puedan llegar a expresar lo que siento.

Desearía dejar de sentirme atraído por ti. Olvidar las ganas que tengo de volver a estar contigo en la cama. En la mía o en la tuya. _Me da igual. _O que simplemente, todo fuera diferente. Que llegase el día en que tú volvieras a aparecer por esa puerta para decirme que no te has ido. Para explicarme que sólo pretendías salir a dar una vuelta. Y justo ahí, me río. De forma amarga. De forma sardónica. De forma irónica. Porque sé que eso no va a suceder.

_Tú no vas a regresar._

Así que, furioso contigo y conmigo mismo, me secó las lágrimas, retiro las sábanas bruscamente y me incorporo dispuesto a deshacerme de los restos que han quedado de ti sobre mí. Tu aroma, tu esencia, tu puto olor a sexo.

Pero en ese momento, sin esperarlo, sin imaginarme que llegaría a suceder, escucho el _crack_. El sonido de la puerta de mi habitación abriéndose.

_Y te veo_. Plantado frente a mí. Con un paquete de dulces y las llaves en la mano.

Mi cuerpo no responde. Mi mente tampoco. La ira que empezaba a dominarme desaparece y como un susurro acongojado, mi voz sale de mis labios, rota, sin prisa y apagada.

— Kise… Has vuelto.

Tú cierras la puerta lentamente. Sueltas las llaves. Te acercas a mí tomándote tu tiempo. Y me sonríes. De esa manera tan estúpida. Tan infantil. _Tan inocente._

— Pues claro, senpai. Sólo he ido a buscar el desayuno pero he tenido que esperar a que abriesen la tienda porque aún era demasiado pronto —. avanzas hacia a mí sin dejar de observarme y ese gesto me avergüenza porque sigo estando completamente desnudo pero no hago nada al respecto. Sólo me quedo quieto, en silencio, mientras te miro a los ojos y tú deslizas la mano por mi cuerpo— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás preocupado por algo, senpai?

Y entonces, como no hacía en mucho tiempo, sonrío. Sonrío y me río de mí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido como para pensar que volverías a dejarme.

_Empiezo a desear._ A creer que a partir de ahora no te vas a marchar. Que a partir de esta fría mañana de invierno te vas a quedar junto a mí acurrucado entre las sábanas para ver como se dibuja el amanecer por la ventana.

Así que, como si hubiesen pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos, te agarro de la corbata, me aproximo a tu boca y cuando siento el calor familiar de tus labios, cierro los ojos y de nuevo, suspiro.

— Ya no, Kise…Ya no.

* * *

**Nota:**

¡Ohhhhhh! ¡Kise ha vueltooo!¡Me muero de amor! Yo pienso como Kasamatsu. Creo que a partir de ahora habrá un avance en su relación y el rubio no volverá marcharse. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Estuve apunto de escribirlo desde el punto de vista de Kise, pero Kasamatsu me puede. Es tan... _ainss_. ¡No puedo describirlo, me encanta! En fin, ya sabéis que casi nadie los shippea juntos, así que si os gusta esta pareja, decídmelo porque así me animaré y escribiré una historia un poco más larga sobre ellos (y de paso, a ver si me atrevo con el lemon entre los dos). Un besito a todas :)

**-tyna fest-**


End file.
